


Life On The Motorcade

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: It's My World, You Can't Have it. [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: One more day, just one more. That's all he's asking for. That's what they're all asking for.





	Life On The Motorcade

When Cisco opened his eyes, it was dark, or at least it seemed that way. He heard someone, and he turned and winced. But the sight he saw made him smile. Caitlin was sat in the chair next to him, their hands still linked together, and her eyes were closed. He spent a moment just looking at her, savouring this moment, knowing or rather guessing that there wouldn’t be too many more of these, once whatever was going to happen with Savitar happened. She stirred slightly and then her eyes opened and she smiled at him, and dammit his heart nearly somersaulted with joy. “Hey.” He said.

“Hi.” She replied.

“You okay? Not feeling too tired? Not wanting to go home?” He asked, wondering whether Caitlin had been back to her apartment after Kadabra had fucked with them all.

Caitlin shook her head. “No, I wanted to be here when you woke up.” At his questioning look she elaborated. “Julian’s gone home, HR and Tracy are having coffee, Joe’s with Cecile and Barry and Iris are at their place. Wally’s gone out for a run. There’s been no activity since you went to sleep.”

Cisco tried not to think about what it meant that she’d been here since then. “So…” he started and then trailed off.

“Julian and I aren’t seeing one another.” Caitlin said then.

Cisco raised an eyebrow and said. “I’m sorry about that.”

Caitlin waved a hand. “It’s fine, it was a companionable separation. Besides, there’s more pressing things we need to focus on.”

Cisco knew she was talking about him and his illness, but at that moment he didn’t want to think about that. Instead he asked. “Do we know what Savitar is doing? How are things going with the speed cannon? And, how are you?”

“No sign of Savitar, the speed cannon is progressing well enough. And, I’m…” she trailed off for a moment and then continued. “I’m managing, better now that you’re awake.”

Cisco smiled. “Well, I mean, I’m here and well, you’re here.” He trailed off not really sure what else to say. There was so much he wanted to say, and so much that couldn’t be said. After a moment he asked. “When you were her, did you know what was happening?”

Caitlin shifted slightly on the chair, though their hands were still linked together, he tried not to think about that. “I got flashes. I knew what she was feeling. She was angry a lot of the time, but about what I don’t know. It’s like she was the anger I had kept pushed down for so long. Anger about Ronnie, about Hunter about everything really. She just sort of came out and exploited that. I had some memory of what she was doing, but no real understanding of why.”

“So, you wouldn’t like know why she went to Savitar then?” Cisco asked trying to keep his voice casual, but knowing he was failing massively.

“No.” Caitlin said simply. Then. “I think really that when all of this is done I’m going to have to think very hard about what I want to do.”

“What do you mean?” Cisco asked, and briefly for a moment he feared she meant that she’d be leaving.

She squeezed his hand. “As in, do I want to keep these powers and try to learn how to control them, or do I want to get rid of them. Right now, they’re beneficial to handling Savitar, but there are times when I think the hunger for heat, for energy just won’t go away. And that scares me more than anything. I’m scared that the more I use these powers, the more she’ll take over and that I won’t be able to come back.”

Cisco squeezed back. “I know you Cait, I know you’ll always come back, no matter. Just like you knew I’d come back.” He didn’t have to say what had happened for her to know. He’d gone down a dark path after Dante had died, and she’d been there waiting for him. She had been the reason he’d stood firm and rejected the darkness.

“I know.” Caitlin replied. There was a brief silence and then she said. “I don’t think you should go out in the field for a while.”

Cisco gaped at her. “But with everything that’s happening, surely I have to! I mean who else is going to the knock Savitar on his arse constantly?” That last bit was a joke; he’d fallen flat on his arse when Savitar had appeared in that cellar.

Caitlin removed her hand from his and he felt the loss instantly, she swatted him lightly on his arm and said. “I’m being serious Cisco. I’ve looked through your test results, and the more you use your power in combat the worse the pain gets. You’ve got to conserve your strength. And only use your abilities when absolutely necessary.”

Cisco sighed, he supposed Caitlin was right-he knew she was- but still, that didn’t mean he had to like it. “So, I’m stuck behind the mics again, helpless.” That was something he’d hated in the immediate aftermath of Dante’s death, that feeling of not being able to do anything, not being able to change it.

Caitlin took his hand in hers again and said softly. “I’ll be right there with you. Helping make sure they don’t do something too stupid.”

He laughed and she did as well, they both knew that that was almost a given. “Well we can definitely try.” It would be good having Caitlin back at his side. He’d felt like there’d been a bit of distance between them even before Kadabra, probably around the time they went to Gorilla City. He knew there was a lot of stuff he wanted to ask her, but he didn’t know if it was the right time. It never seemed to be the right time.

Caitlin got up then and their hands fell away from one another. “I think I’ll go check on Julian, make sure he’s alright.”

Cisco nodded and then as Caitlin got to the entranceway, he said. “Cait,” she turned round, her eyes brown. “When this is all said and done, I think we should talk.”

Surprisingly she didn’t seem confused by this, but instead nodded. “I agree.” He watched her turn and walk out of the room, and he knew that perhaps he could sleep a little easier when this was all said and done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a little time skip, maybe to when they've defeated the big bad, not sure, would love to get your thoughts on this?


End file.
